This trial is a randomized, double blind parallel group, multicenter comparison of risperidone and olanzapine. During the week prior to randomization, the doses of neuroleptics and anticholinergics will be tapered downward to discontinuation. The washout for neuroleptics may be shortened to 3 days. The tapering period for anticholinergics must be at least 7 days. Subjects will be randomized in a ratio of 1:1 to either risperidone or olanzapine using a dynamic randomization procedure. Study medication will be titrated to maximize safety and efficacy. Safety and efficacy assessments will be performed at baseline, then biweekly for the remainder of the study, except quality of life assessments, which will be assessed at baseline and treatment week 8. The total trial duration is 9 weeks (1 week washout, 8 weeks double blind treatment). The objectives of the trial are: 1) To compare the safety of risperidone versus olanzapine in patients with schizophrenia and schizoaffective disorder treated for 8 weeks. 2) To compare the efficacy of risperidone versus olanzapine on the symptoms, quality of life, and satisfaction of patients with schizophrenia and schizoaffective disorder over an 8 week period. Two patients were screened but none enrolled at this site. This study is now closed.